


This is Goodbye

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: R/O leaving a message on Mick/Ketch’s phone that she’s dying and the race to find him/her





	This is Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I sort of left this at the phone call and didn’t write about Mick actually searching for the reader. I hope that’s okay, but I can write a second part with the search if anyone requests it!

Warnings: Angst, language

Fic:

Mick’s phone had rung during a meeting and he had instantly rejected the call, but the bloody thing kept blinking at him the whole time. He tapped his fingers impatiently, waiting for the meeting to end so he could listen to the message. As soon as the meeting ended, he looked to see who had called. Finding that it was a message from Y/N, he rushed out of the room and headed for his own quarters. Getting calls from the hunter was something he always looked forward to and he couldn’t stop smiling at the prospect of hearing her voice. Shutting his door behind him, he begins to play the message.

“Mick, it’s Y/N,” her voice says, but something was wrong. His smile instantly fades. Mick could hear the pain in her voice, the tears. “I was stupid,” she continues, “So fucking stupid.”

She was wrong, she wasn’t stupid, Mick knew that, so what had happened? Mick begins to panic as he listens to the rest of her message. “I know I shouldn’t have, but I went hunting on my own,” Y/N tells him. Her voice shakes as she takes a breath. “They got me, Mick,” she adds, “And it’s bad. I don’t … Mick, I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

“No,” Mick whispers, “No, no, no.”

“I’ve lost a lot of blood and by the time anyone finds me, it’s going to be too late,” she says. Her crying is clear as she realizes what’s going to happen to her. Mick had to find her, to help her. Mick pictured her lying on the floor, scared and alone as blood seeped from some mortal wound. Tears welled in his eyes at the thought, but she was strong. Y/N would hold on until he could get there, Mick knew it in his heart despite what she told him.

“I know what you’re thinking,” she whispers, “But I don’t want you to come looking for me. It’s too dangerous. The wolves I was hunting are still out there and I don’t want you to die because of me.” He could ask for help, there were hunters here who could help him, why was she asking this of him? Already, he was planning on whom to take with him, on where to look. No matter what she told him, he would find her.

“I know you well enough to know that what I said isn’t going to stop you,” she cries, “So please, Mick, if you ever loved me, promise me you won’t come looking for me. I’m already gone and I need you to let me go. I don’t want you to see me like this.” How could she ask him to let her go when she knew he couldn’t live without her? He couldn’t let her go, not like this.

“I love you Mick,” she cries, “And whether I wind up in Heaven or Hell, I will never stop loving you, but this is goodbye.” The message ends and the silence rings in Mick’s ears. Mick loved her, more than she realized and he had to find her, to save her from the fate she had resigned herself to. This wasn’t goodbye, it couldn’t be, Mick wouldn’t let it end this way.


End file.
